"Rogue"
[ Brief Introduction: ] While not common knowledge to most people, the elusive "Rogue" is often seen wandering to odd places at odd hours of the night and day. In the eyes of most people, they are considered eccentric to the very extreme. There has not been a recording of them ever, within any building or otherwise that has shown their actual face. Commonly dressed in military uniforms and gear always, practically wearing it as if it were casual. A classic form of recognition of them is often either the gas mask they practically wear almost everywhere, or the old and primitive weapons they utilize very effectively. [ Personality Analysis: ] ' For one to understand the motives and reasoning behind Rogue, it'd be much like gazing into the abyss. They always wear a cold demeanor, not giving reaction to anything that lashes out at them. This making them seem more passive than anything, only further compliments their ability to conceal presence within a room of people. Without hesitation they are not afraid to throw their life in the way for someone they consider, 'Worthy' with that being rare in most cases to begin with ; suggests they are very borderline. Speaking with them and managing to get more than a few words out, makes for an interesting flip of the coin. Often described to most as very polite, still not giving an inch of ground for those who try to push personal buttons or touchy subjects. (Which includes a lot to begin with.) They could be described as very cynical and nihilistic, adhering to a strange warriors code that remains unspoken. There are few who might describe them fighting as definitely a Combat Addict, but no actual reports on such for the fact they don't take kindly to people touching them whatsoever. It becomes very obvious to a fault that they suffer from extreme forms of PTSD that have gone full spread and become a part of their daily life even with not trying to show it. Very recently it's been discovered that their mental degradation has become so far gone, that reality as they see it is very distorted due to childhood experiences that were forced upon them. In most cases, they cannot see the world for what it is; rather seeing it as a constantly burning landscape or battlefield. People in general are often seen as those they have otherwise killed in some manner, coming back to haunt them. In other cases, where as the more animal-like population end up appearing as failed experiments that are grotesque and very unappealing; this explaining why they refrain from wanting to never be touched physically. This being a very extreme case, makes for a very interesting subject to touch up on with many War Splicers for review; considering that they were not originally one ever. But as a Child Soldier. '[ Physiognomy & Capabilities: ] Very little information can be gleaned off from this individual, for the fact that they are covered and masked whenever in sight of people. It is presumed to be their face at this point, with whatever they use to cover up with. Being shorter than most Drevii, they are extremely off putting to most races that have extremely keen senses of smell. Mytharii that serve alongside them within their job, often remark that he has multiple scents coming off from his body with thirteen being the usual number. To try and get any closer, usually makes them uncomfortable as trust is an issue always. Their ears happen to be very expressive, speaking more than themselves like most Drevii. The skin color of their body has a very dark grey to it, suggesting they are part of the Dark Drevii species. As a combatant, Rogue is a Soldier of which has honed and sharpened their skills from the very day they started to the very extreme. They are almost in a constant state of being alert, very seldom to they ever show signs of being lax ; making them hard to sneak up on. While most people tend to rely on cybernetics for enhancement, they instead physically condition themselves to reach what they deem acceptable and utilize their own body to the fullest. When something cannot be accomplished normally, they will only then enable cybernetics to ensure they finish said task. Firearms come naturally to the Drevii, utilizing them with the most proficiency as if it was a part of their own body. A lot of the techniques that they employ are very old-world, much like the weapons they employ. While they tend to remain passive and mind their business, anyone to engage with them would be flipped onto like a dime with the purest desire to kill them. Foes that are more resilient than most, are respected by him but also savored. Over time in combat, they start to become extremely maniacal and recklessly sadomasochistic within a cold and calculating means of stopping at nothing to overkill. There is next to no real information on how they handle people in close-quarters combat, although they make it a point that they are far better with a knife than a gun when it comes to skill. Period, perhaps a terrifying thought. [ Background prior to Rise Colony: ] There is no information on this man officially, being practically a walking ghost. In conversations with them, they would mention being born into Slavery on the Asteroid Belt before being kidnapped as a Child. Whatever had happened to them after that, they refuse to speak of and or otherwise only give hint that they were a liquidator for hazardous materials.